The Artist
by Bruce's Bat Cave
Summary: Steve was the man out of time and she was the woman who desperately needed it. Plus, they meet in a coffee shop. Steve/OC.
1. Selective Arts

_A/N: Okay, so this is a story I randomly thought of and I thought it would be a cute little thing. This story will mainly consist of fluff with no major plot for a few chapters. So, yeah._

Steve sighed woefully, his sketch pad and pencils strewn across the table in the coffee shop he was sitting at. Steve didn't bother to look, but he knew Agent Barton was sitting in the corner watching his moves like, well, a _hawk. _Director Fury had let Steve out on his own; let him live in his apartment and come and go as he pleases with a few conditions. One of those being that Agent Barton had to watch him as he adjusted to this time period, lest something go wrong.

So, here they were. It was a tradition for Steve. Every Firday night he would come to this coffee shop, he liked it. The subtle bustling of the customers and a lot of people just sat at a table and read. Though, a lot of people would be on something that Clint had informed him was a computer. He had one that was called a "desktop" in his apartment, curtosy of S.H.I.E.L.D., but he refused to touch it. He wasn't ready to dabble in that part of the future yet.

He glanced around the quaint little place, trying to find something that piqued his artistic interest and that was when he saw her.

She didn't look like the typical "modern" girl he had been seeing come in and out. She was actually dressed for the weather, in stylish dark brown books with a scarf and a beanie adorning her head. The other girls just walked around in short shorts and something called a _halter. _The woman he was observing couldn't be any older than her mid-twenties and had a book perched precariously on her knee. (As she was sitting in one of the cushy arm charis.)

There was something about her; whether it be the dark chocolate of her curls, or the soft-looking olive-tinged skin she had, she had caught Steve's attention. He reached over and picked up his pencil once again. He gazed at the girl in fascination as he began to draw. The Captain was only half worried he'd be caught as she looked immersed into her reading. He did however, jump slightly when Clint sat himself across from him. But, he didn't let him distract him enough to stop in his art.

Clint watched him curiously for a minute before clearing his throat to get the soldiers attention. Steve sighed and looked over at Barton, trying to pull himself out of his thoughts about how he would draw her eyes when he couldn't see them.

Clint raised an eyebrow in question. Steve, understanding his meaning, blushed a bright red shook his head.

"Why not go and talk to her, Cap?" The Agent inquired.

Steve seemed to have flushed even more when he replied, "I don't think so, Clint. That's just not how we were in my time, just because I'm not there anymore doesn't mean I won't act like I'm from _here _either. I'm not just going to go up to her."

Clint sighed. "You know, Rogers, girls in this time are used to it. Especially a pretty girl like that." With that, Hawkeye got up and went back to his other seat and job, quietly observing.

About 20 minutes into Steve's masterpiece, he ran into a snag. He couldn't sketch her face without actually _seeing _the entire thing. So he sat there, and began to stare woefully again. After about 5 minutes of his moping he decided to approach the woman. Clint had said that woman in this time were used to being approached and all Steve wanted to do was get a better look at his subject.

Steve rose uncertainly in his chair, picking up his sketch pad and pencils as he began to walk over to the woman. When he reached her, he simply took a seat in the plush chair that was opposite her own. He sat there awkwardly for a bit before she looked up.

Captain America had to stifle a gasp.

She had gray storm eyes. Gray that bordered on electric blue and they were framed by thick, black lashes. She had her eyebrows raised and honestly looked a bit angered at being interupted.

"May I help you?"

Steve chocked. He had no idea how to reply to this, even though he had been practicing the conversation in his head on the way over. "I- I mean, I- I mean that-" She interupted him.

"If you'll be so kind as to tell me exactly why you have disturbed me in my reading, it would be pretty fucking nice."

Steve flinched at her choice of words. "Ma'am," he had regained his composure, "I only meant to say that I come here a lot and I come to sketch. I was looking around for something to draw when I saw you and you seemed like a good candidate. So I've been- erm- _observing _you. The only thing is, is that I couldn't finish your face because you were too far away."

The woman blinked. And blinked again. She cocked her head to the side before she replied, "Oh- I mean, sure. I'm assuming you're asking if you can sit there. I apologizing for being so rude, but, this _is _New York."

Steve nodded appreciatively and flipped his pad to the drawing. "I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers."

She smiled smally before returning to her book, and said "Caroline."

_A/N: I hope you liked!_


	2. Burned

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I want to thank everyone who's subscibed to this. I now present to you, the second chapter of _The Artist._

This became a sort of ritual for them. Every Friday that Steve would usually come to the coffee shop, the woman would meet him there. They still didn't talk much- kept it to greetings and off comments about how the others day went but it was never awkward. It were comfortable silences that the pair lapsed into. And after a while, Barton stopped accompanying Steve.

This Friday was no different. Steve had arrived first, which was a bit off in his mind because for the last 2 months she was always in her arm chair waiting for him. This time though, he sat alone for what seemed like ages before sighing and glancing up at the clock.

_9:34_

Steve's eyes widened, his eyebrows launching toward his hairline. That couldn't be right. There was no way that Caroline would be over an hour late. Something might've happened to her on her walk over here (which Cap _highly _dissaproved of, but woman in the 21st century were just more independent and headstrong than they had been.) What if she had been jumped or stabbed or-

_Maybe she just decided not to come._

The thought had stopped him short. He'd never considered the fact that maybe Caroline hadn't wanted to come tonight and had opted out. They had never really made these plans official, they just sort of showed up. The idea of Caroline not wanting to meet Steve made his stomach drop. He had come to like their interactions.

Steve waited a few minutes more and then heaved a sigh as he got up to leave. He walked dejectedly out of the shop and down the street, the way to his apartment. The walk wasn't very long and Steve was surprised after his and Caroline's 2nd Friday that they lived somewhat close together.

A glint in an alley to his left made him stop in his tracks. He turned his head slowly in that direction and saw a purse sitting in the middle of an alley, looking decidedly out of place. He stalked down the alley carefully. Since he was a super soldier, his senses were more in-tune than regular people. He strained his ears but could hear nothing as he came upon the bag. He bent over to pick it up and almost dropped it when a shock rippled through him and rocked his core. He knew this purse, _he knew it. _It belonged to Caroline.

Call him crazy, but one of the few topics of conversation they had had together was about the bag she carried around. It happened to be Steve's favorite color. An azure blue and due to their little 2 hour spannign discussion, Steve recognized this purse. Something bad had happened.

Captain America continued down the narrow alley, eyes pealed for any and all clues. He wasn't far from the dead-end when he saw a humped figure against the wall.

Steve's breathing ceased.

Against his instincts, he ran to the figure and took off the jacket that was lying over its head.

_Caroline._

~_The Artist~_

Caroline's head felt like it had been used at her little sister's soccer practice. With a groan she slowy opened her eyes, only to hiss and close them again at the blaring light. She vaguely remembered getting jumped and if she was in a hospital she'd be damn sure to tell them they should know better than to blind their patients.

She slowly opened her eyes againa dn took to surverying her surroundings. Wherever she was, it didn't look like a hospital. More like a pent house. One complete wall in the room was windows, showing a beautiful sunrise NY skyline. She was on a rather comfortable King Size bed that layed in the middle of the room. When she looked to her left, she saw a man asleep in a chair at her bedside.

Before she could scream and crawl away, she noticed the man. Really _noticed _him. It was Steve. Steve fucking Rogers. How had he even found out she had been hurt?

This was when Caroline remembered that she was on her way to meet the man in the chair when she had beenassaulted. (She shuddered at the memory.) Knowing Steve, he had come to find her or rather, look for her. She sincerely hoped that he wouldn't have thought she would just skip out on him after over a month and 6 finished books. (Along with various sketches.)

Lost in her thoughts, the chestnut haired beauty didn't notice another man swagger into the room until he loudly announced, "HI. I'm Tony Stark."

Caroline jumped with a small squeal and whipped her head around to face the man, wincing at the pain it caused. Steve erupted from his chair with a bellow and blinked blurrily at the billionaire.

"Really, Stark? You always have to make an entrance don't you?"

So, Steve knew _Tony Stark._Things were getting a bit weird.

Stark merely smirked at the Captain and turned to face the woman on the bed. Caroline took this time to study him. The magazines didn't lie, this man was beautiful. He had that easily sexy look about him. Caroline had never met him in person (obviously) and know that she had she honestly couldn't tell what all the hype was about. Sure, he was pretty. And yeah, pretty damn smart. But not nearly worth all the media coverage.

Caroline blinked when she found both men staring at her. She cleared her throat nervously "Did I miss something?"

Steve smiled politely, a warm tint to his soft blue eyes and Tony merely rolled his.

"What's your name, curly?" Tony asked again.

Caroline flinched almost imperceptably. Her untamably curly hair had been a source of ridicule for her for as long as she could remember. Steve, noticing the pained expression, slapped Tony across the head non-too gently.

"Caroline. Caroline Spencer."

Tony nodded in greeting and extended his hand, "Hello there, 'Linny. I'm Tony Stark. It's also the name you'll be screaming tonight." He winked.

Caroline's face flushed a deep shade of red and Steve's does too, for an entirely different reason.

"_Honestly, _Stark. She's a woman and you will treat her as such." If looks could kill, Pepper would be needing to make funeral arrangments.

Caroline watched the two for a second and then she had a startling though. She wasn't acting like herself. In all reality, she was a little bit like Mr. Stark. She loved to always have a sarcastic and blatantly sexual remark up her sleeve. So, she smirked.

"As if I would sleep with you. The only thing positive about you is your HIV reading."

The both looked at her, stunned until Tony cracked a wide grin.

A/N: SORRY. I JUST REALLY WANTED TO ADD SOME SEXUAL PUNS. OKAY. I HOPE YOU LIKED.

I would really like some reviews ._.


	3. Truths

Caroline sat there for a minute or so, looking from Steve to Tony. She was at a loss for what to do.

"Uhm, Steve?"

The Captain's azure eyes raised to meet hers and he smiled a boy-next-door smile, one that always adorned his face when he was around her.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"How do you know Tony Stark?"

Mr. Rogers was at a loss for what to do now. He was always planning on telling her that he was Captain America, just not this quickly. And not in this way. Before he could reply, though, Tony jumped the gun.

"You mean Capsicle hasn't told you the truth yet?" Tony had a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched the two lovebirds, "That's very unlike you, grandpa."

It was Steve's turn to flinch at Ironman's nicknames. Caroline looked thoroughly confused, hoping someone would just explain.

"I'm Captain America." There. He did it fast, like ripping off a bandage.

Caroline sat there, blinking stupidly as she stared at him. She didn't know whether to be mad at him for lying or pitying him for believing that he was _Captain America_. She sat there until it all fell into place.

He was Captain America. He wasn't lying- it all worked together. The Avengers had saved New York earlier in the year and Mr. Stark was a part of the initiative. So was Captain America. Caroline had never met him herself, but she was told he looked like someone taken out of a 40's movie and shoved into modern day. That explained why Steve was always so elusive with who he was and with his past and job. It was because he just couldn't tell her.

Choking down the shock and questions she had, she tried to reply as easily as she could, "Alright."

Steve looked shocked and Tony looked bored. Steve was about to reply when someone came through the door, talking over him.

It was a man. Average height, Sandy Blonde/Brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black uniform of some sort and had an archer's bow strung across his back. This must be another one of the Avengers- Hawkeye.

"Fury's on his way up in the elevator. Heard you had a house guest and wanted to know how much she knew." Hawkeye only managed a little glance in her direction.

Caroline was internally panicking. She had been evading SHIELD for sometime now and she wasn't about to get caught because the guy she was infatuated with was a damn Avenger.

_There are things you haven't told Steve. What are you supposed to do? There are three superheroes standing around you, one being an Agent of SHIELD himself. You're screwed. It'd be best to come clean now before they have to find out under other circumstances._

"Look, Legolas, why didn't you tell me he was on the phone? He can't just come barging into my house without my permission. I mean it is my house-"

A new voice overlapped Tony's, a deeper one. Caroline flinched at its sound.

"Actually, Mr. Stark, this is Avengers Tower. Not specifically your house." It was Director Fury, in all of his black-trench coat wearing greatness. His brown eye shifted to the girl on the bed and a sinister spark erupted in them.

"Ms. Spencer. We've been looking for you for quite some time."

A/N: **MUAHAHAHA. Plot twist - She's not all human.**

**Sorry for leaving you to hang for so long, but hey! Better late than never.**

**This was just a bit of a filler chapter so I could get some truths exposed.**

**Hence the name of the chapter.**

**Have an awesome day!**


	4. Smother

Caroline clenched her jaw, fully prepared to turn tail and run it the need arose. She'd noticed Steve's eyes widen a fraction, he changed his gaze jerkily between the two. Raising her chin high, refusing to be the victim in this situation, Caroline said (in a clear and albeit strong voice considering who she was glaring down);

"Director Fury. I've laughed as I saw you looking for me for some time."

The only amusement at the comment was a cough/chuckle from Tony. Fury and Caroline continued their stare down until Steve, quite demandingly, said-

"Can someone please explain to me what in sweet heaven is going on?"

Caroline was the first to break eye contact and she glanced at Steve, brows furrowing as she thought. How could she tell him? He'd deem her a freak of nature, an abomination. Like so many others had. Fury had a knowing look on his face and a small smirk as he gestured for her to take the reins with the story telling.

Her jaw reclenched again, giving Fury her best death glare and turned her full attention to the good Captain.

"I may or may not have some bird like qualities." She rushed through it, taking no pauses.

Steve's eyebrows shot up clear to his hairline and Tony managed to choke on his own spit. Expecting nothing more from her, Fury continued on.

"Ms. Spencer here was chemically engineered upon when she was younger. At this time she has white wings that come out of her shoulder blades whenever she summons them, very keen hearing and eyesight, and a very fiery temper when provoked."

Nothing happened for a minute until Tony let out a low whistle. "Well, Legolas must be in love with you Tweety."

She smiled a bit at the nickname and the joke. Clint had been standing quietly in the room, ignoring the situation until the mention of the word bird. Meanwhile, Caroline was trying to ignore the obvious judgement written on Steve's, whether inadvertant or not.

"So now that that's settled, Ms. Spencer, you'll be coming with me."

The atmosphere in the room changed noticably. Tony argued almost instantly, spewing about the ten commandments. Steve's fight was considerably more brisk, mentioning how Ms. Spencer (she flinched at her surname from his mouth) should have a choice.

Caroline decided to stay quiet. Shield hadn't made an attempt at her in some time and if they had sooner, they would have found she was much more complient. She was honestly done running from an organization that wanted nothing more than her blood in test tubes.

Eventually Fury consented to leave Caroline in the tower, under the Avenger's supervision. Once that had been cleared, Fury stalked out of the room and Steve followed close behind, muttering something about a punching bag. Which only left Tony. Tony also left with an apology, he had work to do in the lab.

Honestly quite pissed that everyone had left her, she felt around her pockets and came in contact with her ipod. A cough from the room made her jump. She had completely forgotten Agent Barton's presence.

"Bird, huh?" Hawkeye had a shit-eating grin on his face and Caroline blushed, laughing nervously.

"Yeah. Bird." She smiled.

Hawkeye gave a tight lipped smile, one she believed wasn't seen much, and turned to walk out. She stopped him.

"Is there a place here I could... _dance? _Preferably closed off?"  
Raising his eyebrows at the question, he jerked his head in a way that meant 'follow me' and she gladly did. When they arrived at the training room, as he dubbed it, she thanked him before he walked off.

"JARVIS?" Caroline knew of the famous AI. It was in magazines constantly.

"Yes, Ms. Spencer?" The british disembodied voice replied.

"You have speakers you can play music from, right?"

"Yes, miss."

Smiling serenly, she knew just what would cure her anger. She slipped off her jeans (get your mind out of the gutter, she has spandex on).

"Can you please play the song _Smother _by Daughter?"  
"Of course, Miss." And the music began.

She closed her eyes for a moment during the intro, letting it waft over her and take her anger with it as it reverberated around the room. Walking her way over to the plush pads she said one last thing before she lost herself in the art.

"Crank it loud, J."

"Of course, Miss."

The music got considerably louder and she did a slow pirouette, starting slow. She was lost in the moves by the chorus and had no idea what she was doing anymore.

_ In the darkness I will meet, my Creators. _

_ And they will all agree,_

_ That I'm a -_

_ Suffocator._

She had no idea when Captain Rogers entered the room. He had come with the purpose of having a few goes with the punching bag but as soon as he caught sight of the blonde twirling around, he decided to stop and watch. He wasn't familiar with the music of today yet but he did like the pace of it. The woman singing had a very melodic voice.

When the song was over, Caroline stood in the middle of the room- panting slightly.

"That was really good."  
She whipped around.


	5. Normal

Caroline flinched, but only just, when she saw Steve. Instead she opted to smile and nod a bit.

"Can I help you with something Steve?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the ache in her chest.

"No, thank you. I was just going to have a go at the punching bags." The situation had become very awkward and very fast. Steve stood there with his hands behind his back, a little bit of red creeping up his neck.

Caroline nodded a bit and requested JARVIS to play another song. Noticing the dismissal, Steve made his way over to the objects of his desire. The Captain had been hoping it would help to relieve some stress but he wasn't so sure anymore considering the object of his stress was just across the room, dancing like a freaking angel.

Trying to be sneaky, he stood on the side of the bag that would give him the best view of the little dancing bird. His mind sighed at the word 'bird'. Steve needed to find a way to apologize to her. She didn't deserve the harshness he had given her. Steve had just been so happy to find a _normal _person that he could like, maybe even date. Of course Steve hadn't gotten far enought to ask Caroline to be his dame yet.

Captain Rogers really liked this girl. She was artistic and fiery- not to mention beautiful. At some point he had stopped punching at the bag and was just standing there, watching her dance. He focused on the music. Maybe if he learned what she liked, it would be easier to get back in her good graces.

Another song was just starting. He was impressed with her ability to dance for so long without being moderatly winded.

_help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_hurt myself again today_

_and the worst part is_

_there's no one else to blame._

Caroline had her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She was trying her best to get lost in Sia's voice, but all she could think about was Steve's eyes on her lithe form. About halfway through the song, she just flat out stopped and turn to meet the soldiers gaze.

"You're a bit of a dick."

Her words snapped him back to the present and he furrowed his brows. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Don't you say that, Rogers. How dare you act like that?" Caroline was finally breathing heavily. She was just a little pissed. "We had a good thing going! We were friends! But the minute you find out about who I am you act like it's infectious. And like it's my fault. As if I wanted this to happen. You know, that's the whole damn reason I didn't tell you."

Steve blinked. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I mean- I just wasn't prepared for that. I thought you were-" Steve broke off, eyes widening, knowing he shouldn't have started that darn sentence.

"_Normal_, Steven? Is that what you were going to say? Well, I'm sorry I'm such a dissapointment." She turned in a huff, walking at a brisk pace out of the training room.

Steve took all of 2 seconds to make up his mind and then he followed after her, calling her name. She stopped about 10 feet in front of him, not turning to face him but cocking her head as a sign that she was listening.

"Look, Care', I didn't mean it that way. I like you. Honestly, you're one of the most swell people I've met since I woke up. It's just that this life can be hectic and I thought I finally found something, _someone _that wouldn't be effected by all of it."

Caroline didn't react.

"You know, we kept meeting at the coffee shop but we never did anything else." Steve took a deep breath, his palms becoming sweaty. "Would you like to get some dinner? With _me? _I mean, yeah of course with me, heh. But do you want to do it like a - you know? Like a -"

"A date, Steve?" Caroline had turned around, an impish smile on her face.

Steve nodded and smiled embaressedly. "I'd love to take a dame like you on a date, Caroline Spencer."

Caroline nodded. "Meet me in the lobby at 7." and turned around once more, leaving him in the hall with a stupid smile on his face.


	6. Widow's Venom

Caroline had a good three hours before her date with the good Captain. She honestly couldn't believe she'd accepted. One minute she wanted to cuss him out and the next his cute little puppy dog eyes were begging her into a date. This wasn't like her, at all.

The woman stopped in the middle of the hall, gazing around in anger. How could she have fallen so far? Subjecting herself to be one of Fury's monkeys. She knew why she had done so willingly, she knew for a fact. Steve Rogers. It was all because of him. When she was younger, her father and mother had spewed story after story about him. When she had met him, granted she didn't know who he was, she was entranced. He was both the nicest and strongest person she'd ever met.

Shaking her head violently, she turned and made her way to where she knew the kitchen to be. She wasn't planning on getting ready for the damn date until the last minute. She made her way over to the fridge to look for something to snack on until she felt a gaze on her back and she turned around, thoroughly not impressed by the figure that was standing there.

She had short, fiery red hair. A leather jacket and riding boots along with pouty lips. All those combined could make her only one person - Agent Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow.

Caroline wasn't stupid, she'd seen the videos of the Avenger's on tv while they faught the Chitauri. Now, Romanoff was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over her chest and a look of boredom plastered on her face. Caroline knew enough to know Natasha was trying to deduce her. Her posture gave her the best view and the Widow's eyes were flicking back and forth over her frame. From her expression to her posture. Caroline's squared her shoulders out of instinct.

It didn't seem like the silence was going to be broken anytime soon, so Caroline just walked around the assassin and made her way out, pudding cup in hand. At least, that was the plan until a voice said to her back;

"I don't like you."

Caroline stopped her stride, not turning around but cocking her head to the side as a gesture of listening. If she was honest, she was terrified of the woman behind her and she had an unfair advantage.

"You seem arrogant. The way you hold yourself just screams it. Your powers are a bit impressive but you've been running from us for too long to value them at all, or use them to help us." You could hear the smirk in the Agent's voice now.

Thoroughly freaked out, Caroline continued walking out of the kitchen at a slightly faster pace than she would have used if she were alone, nearly bumping into Tony on the way out.

She ignored his attempt at flirtation and kept on walking, choosing to stay in her room until her date.

**A/N: Okay, so, I really didn't want her to be too Mary Sue so I made Tasha not like her althought the Widow will warm up because they have to be on the same team.**

**Next chapter; the date.**


End file.
